There are available a number of manually operated hydraulic force-applying tools such as those shown in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,031,619 granted June 28, 1977, 4,263,801 granted Apr. 28, 1981, 4,248,077 granted Feb. 3, 1981, 4,342,216 granted Aug. 3, 1982 and 4,329,121 granted May 11, 1982. Generally, these are self-contained tools that include pump-operated plungers to generate pressure and an array of one-way check valves to control direction of pressure application. There continues a need for a force-applying tool that gains the mechanical advantage available through the assertion of hydraulic pressures over differential areas in a very simple construction that eliminates the need for pumps and complex valving.